Fever
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: One day, our beloved tensai decided to spoil himself in home and skip off school, but his day turned to be living hell with helps fron three demons named Ryoma, Eiji and Inui...


Title: Fever

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: TezuFuji (sort of…)

Disclaimers: …. (whistle) what? What's disclaimer, anyway? We don't understand…

Warning: ummh… nothing… it's just a piece of poorly written fic…

It was such a perfect morning for one to wake up in. The sun was so warm and the undisturbed sky seemed so calm. It was still the very beginning of spring; the weather was never been that soft before. Indeed, it was such a perfect morning, too perfect to be wasted with just sitting in the class hearing some boring explanation by some teachers that he put no interest on.

So that morning, Fuji Shusuke decided.

"I'm not coming to school today," he said with a smile.

Tezuka looked at him in disbelief. About how could he be there with Fuji was because they had been living together ever since they entered high school. They rented a small but neat apartment room and had been living there for the past two year.

So, that morning, while Tezuka was buttoning his shirt beside the bed, he looked down to Fuji who was still remained in the bed.

"You're not coming to school?" Tezuka asked. "Why is that?"

Fuji smiled, "I'm sick."

Tezuka frowned. He walked toward Fuji and when his friend had been in his reach, he extended his hand and touched Fuji's forehead. It felt rather cold for someone who had just declared that he was sick

"You're fine," Tezuka said coolly, pulling back his hand.

"Am not!" Fuji insisted. "I'm having a fever. I'm sick so I won't come to school today."

"You don't have any fever, Fuji," Tezuka said as-a-matter-of-factly. He stood there, with his arms crossing over his chest and gave Fuji the sharpest glare he could pull off.

"Tezuka, how can you be so sure? I'm the one who understand the most about my body. Will you not feel guilty if you push me to go with you to school now and then I pass out in the afternoon?" Fuji said with his soft pleading eyes. "I'm not feeling well… oh, dear, is this only my feeling or the world is indeed had become blurry all of sudden… I think I might throw up…"

Tezuka sighed. It was ridiculous, fighting with Fuji just to make him go to school with him. He knew for sure that even though Fuji didn't show up in class for a month, he would still be able to maintain his grade on the top. That was the advantage of being a tensai, it seemed.

"Fine," Tezuka said finally. "I'll tell the teachers that you're sick and cannot get up from the bed."

If Fuji didn't want to come to school that day, he could do that. No matter what he did, it wouldn't do Tezuka any harm, after all.

Fuji gave his roommate a.k.a. boyfriend the brightest smile that Tezuka was sure no sick people could do. "Thanks, Tezuka, can I borrow your notes for today?"

"Sure," Tezuka said though he knew that Fuji wouldn't ever need his notes. He then looked at the clock and realised that it was almost his time to take his depart. Quickly, he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door.

"I'm leaving now," he mumbled in his way.

"Have a nice trip," Fuji said, waving his hand. "And don't come home late!"

He shouted that last sentence loud to make sure that Tezuka could catch it before he went away. He could hear the soft clicking sound of the door, and then it was all silent. Silent, alone, wrapped in a warm blanket, that time was heaven. Fuji couldn't understand why people had to waste a perfect morning like that to go to school.

Having released a few more yawns, Fuji got up from the bed, wondering how he should spend that entire day. Of course, there was plenty of things to do around the house. He didn't mean that Tesuque was a slob, in fact he was a neat freak. Still, they were simply just too busy sometimes to put any real attention to their apartment.

Therefore, that day turned out to be a busy day for him. He did the laundry, he cleaned up the room, and he did that very effectively so by the time it struck noon, he had finished them all and the apartment room had never looked that lovely.

Feeling satisfied, Fuji then drop himself on a couch. He felt a little bit tired and that was weird for he was not a person who could easily get tired.

He sighed, "Maybe indeed I'm sick…"

Fuji placed a hand on his forehead. True, he could feel a fever rising. He then remembered that just the previous day he got home wet from top to toe after walking in the middle of heavy rain that fell that day.

He smiled, "Well, at least this means that I didn't lie to Tesuque… I really am sick…"

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. It was almost lunchtime and since he got nothing edible in the house, he decided to make some instant noodles. His fever could wait. In fact, it was not that bad, he had suffered ones worse than that and he could still survive.

Just then, when he was cooking his meal, the doorbell rang. Curiously, he approached the door and yanked it open, revealing four familiar figures behind it.

"Fu ji!" one of them exclaimed and launched himself to Fuji's arms.

"Eiji!" Fuji said, recognizing his friend. And as he observed the others, he realised that he too knew them as his team mates. "Echizen… Momoshiro, and even you, Inui… what's up?"

Yes, after they graduated from junior high, they moved on to the same high school and attended the same tennis club, just like the way they did in Seigaku back then. That year, with the coming of Echizen Ryoma, their old team was completed, with Tezuka, once more, had been their captain.

"We heard from Tezuka that you're sick so we decided to give you a visit," Inui answered. "Sa, can we come in?"

"Oh… I mean… of course…" Fuji said, giving way to his friends. "That's so nice of you, but honestly, I'm fine… and by the way… I think the school has not supposed to be ended at this kind of time yet."

"Nah… they have some kind of meeting or such." Momoshiro said.

"Oh, so… Tezuka…" Fuji said, seeing that Tezuka was not with them at the moment.

"Tezuka and Oishi have to attend the meeting as the student council members," Inui said. "And Kaidoh said he had some family affairs and Taka-san had been off earlier before we could ask him to come with us."

"Too bad you can't meet with buchou now, eh, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma smirked and his gaze drifted around their surroundings. "Your apartment room is so neat and clean, Fuji-sempai."

"Ah, yes, I've just cleaned it up this morning," Fuji said.

"What!" Eiji shouted. "You shouldn't do that kind of stuff when you're sick, Fuji! Even you are not supposed to be out of your bed now. Come now, you must have a rest!"

"But… wait, Eiji, I've said that I'm fine!" Fuji protested but no one listened to him. They ushered him to his bedroom, lay him between all the pillows and wrapped maybe three sheets of blankets over him.

Ryoma placed his palm on Fuji's forehead and examined his face closely.

"Your face is warm and flushed, Fuji-sempai," he said.

"That's because he's having a fever, Echizen," Momoshiro said.

"No, it's not," Fuji said, trying to sit up and free himself from the suffocating blankets. "I was cooking some instant noodles when you guys came. My face is warm and flushed because I was being so near with the stove."

"You what?" Eiji said. "Fuji, you're sick, don't eat unhealthy food like instant noodles!"

"I know! I'll cook something for you, Fuji-sempai. My mother always says that a bowl of hot soup can heal the worst fever," Momoshiro grinned happily and then dashed to the kitchen. Fuji was just about to prevent him from exploding his kitchen when he felt something very cold poured down at his face.

"What the…" he looked up and saw Inui with a basin full of ice cubes in his hands. Those ice cubes was the one held responsibility for the cold feeling Fuji felt. In shock, he realised that Inui had placed a bag of ice on his forehead and spread even the larger amount of those cubes around his face and body.

"Inui!" he said, trying to get the ice away from him, but couldn't.

"If you have fever, the best way to overcome it is by placing something cold on your forehead," Inui said. "But since I believe your fever is a bad one, I think it's just wise to do this."

"I… well, thanks, anyway, but I don't have a fever… well, not that bad…" Fuji said.

"Fuji-sempai, you're shivering," Ryoma said.

"What? Oh man, this is bad! Your fever must be very bad," Eiji said.

"Let's close the window," Inui said.

"No!" Ryoma said. "If you do that, he won't be ale to get some fresh air and everybody knows that fresh air is something most needed for a sick person."

"But if the window is opened, Fuji's condition might get worse," Inui said.

Fuji was trying to say that the cause of his shivering was none other than the ice cubes Inui had placed earlier, but his voice failed him. Lucky for him, Eiji saw that his best friend was intending to say something so he came nearer to Fuji's side.

"What is it, Fuji?" he asked.

Fuji's lips were moving but Eiji could hear no voice come out from them since Ryoma's fight with Inui about whether they should close the window or not was far too loud.

"Will you guys shut up for a second?" Eiji shouted. The act awarded him silence from both Inui and Ryoma. He then looked back to Fuji. "What is it, Fuji?'

Fuji gulped. It was so hard to speak when you were shivering so badly until you had to bit your own tongue. When he was able to speak, the only word he could say was "Cold."

"Cold? Are you cold?" Eiji said with full worry written all over his face. "Maybe we need some more blankets…"

"You don't need that," suddenly Momoshiro appeared from the kitchen with a bowl of steaming soup in his hands. "Try this, Fuji-sempai. It can warm you up from the inside and heal you in an instant."

Fuji scrutinized the content of the bowl and frowned. As far as he could see, it was some kind of thick black soup, which smelt like over-cooked carrot.

"Err… Momo, are you sure it's edible?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, Fuji-sempai. You even can drink Inui-sempai's juice without having your face twitch. Of course, it's edible. I got the recipe from my mother… well, of course I added some of my own spices. But it tastes good, trust me!" Momoshiro said.

Fuji gulped hard and his hand reached for the spoon. All of his friends watched him as he put a spoonful of that black liquid in his mouth. It was only for a matter of manner that Fuji didn't spit out the 'soup' in an instant. Maybe indeed his taste was strange, for he felt Inui juice was far better than Momo's 'special soup' or maybe his taste had gone disoriented because of his sickness, he didn't know. But the soup was horrible!

"How is it?" Momo said.

Fuji tried his best to swallow then he smiled, "I like Inui's juice better…"

That was the most truthful answer he could say without hurting his friend.

"OK, so does that mean it's delicious or what?" Momo insisted.

"It's…" Fuji tried to find some appropriate words but his world suddenly became black and his stomach felt like hell. "Oh, God, I'm going to throw up."

Before any of his friends could stop him, Fuji ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach. By the time he finished being sick, he was left exhausted on the bathroom floor, feeling that he had never before felt this sick in his entire life.

"Fuji, are you OK?"

He heard Eiji's voice and felt the other's hand rubbing his back. They helped him to his bed again and Fuji felt thankful for being able to lie down.

"Yes… I'm fine…" Fuji said. "You guys just go home… "

"But, Fuji-sempai, we can't leave you like this," Ryoma said.

"I'm fine… Tezuka will come soon, and I'll be all right," Fuji said. He couldn't say to his friends that it was their doings that had made him feel that bad.

"Well, if you say so…" Inui said.

"Inui-sempai!" said Momoshiro. "You don't mean that we're going to leave Fuji-sempai while he was in this kind of condition, right?"

"You heard him, Momoshiro, he said that Tezuka would come soon, and don't you think it's better for us to leave them alone if that's what Fuji wants?" Inui said.

"At least we could wait until Tezuka shows up," Eiji said.

"No, no, thank you, Eiji, and you all…but I think I might get some sleep… if you don't mind…" Fuji said almost in an instant. He hoped with all his heart that his friends would listen and leave him alone in peace. Now, that was the prove that he was sick indeed, otherwise he would absolutely make them pay for what they had done to him, but that time, he was simply had no energy to do such things.

"Mm… fine then… but you can call us anytime you need help," Eiji said.

Fuji nodded. He watched in great relieve as his four friends walking to the front door.

"Sorry I can't accompany you," Fuji said.

"Don't mind about that. Fuji-sempai, and make sure you finish your soup," Momoshiro said. Fuji cringed upon the statement. He wondered how Momoshiro could still be alive if every time he was sick, his mother really gave him that nasty soup.

It was all silent after they went away, just like before they had entered the apartment room. Fuji soon closed his eyes, feeling sick. He could feel the world passing in and out of his sight in a rough impulse. One good thing for him was that then he knew Tezuka would never lecture him when he arrived since he was truly sick.

He didn't know when did he fall to sleep, but he had to be sleeping before he heard that clicking sound of the door. He could hear some footsteps entered the room and Tezuka's voice calling for him, but he was too weak and sick to answer. However, maybe indeed he didn't have to answer, since just a second after that, he saw Tezuka coming inside his bedroom in search for him.

Though Fuji didn't know how he looked at the time, he was sure that his condition had to be so terrible. He could say that by seeing Tezuka's sudden gasp of surprise.

"Fuji!" Tezuka said while he was running as fast as he could to Fuji's side. "What… you're having a fever!"

Fuji wanted to laugh as he felt Tezuka's cold palm over his face.

"You should see your face…" he whispered since that was the best thing he could do without having his voice trembling. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but… I think… I've said that already this morning…"

"But… this morning you're not…" Tezuka said. Funny, Fuji thought, it was rare to see his proud Tezuka Kunimitsu panicked. His face looked somewhat cute when he was panicked. Maybe he should be sick some more…

"You…" he said. "I've told you not to come home late… have I?"

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, if only I knew, I would surely…" Tezuka said. Really, if his condition were not that bad, Fuji would surely be laughing seeing Tezuka's stance that time.

"It's fine…" he said. "I'm tired."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Tezuka demanded. "You could have called me and told me that you're sick. You know that I'll surely come for you. Yet you didn't do that! Don't you know that you have made me worried? Do me a favour here and please watch your health! What if you passed out when I was not around? What if you fell from the stairs? What if anything happened to you and I could do nothing?"

Fuji looked at Tezuka in disbelief, "Why are you so angry?"

"Of course I am!" Tezuka shouted.

"Tezuka, please… I'm not in a mood now, if you want to scold me, wait until I don't feel my world is falling apart, OK, I'm having a very severe headache now."

Fuji bit his lower lip and closed his eyes to force the pain away. It was then that he felt Tezuka's kiss on his forehead. Feeling curious, he opened his eyes and saw Tezuka staring at him with the softest gaze he had ever seen.

"Tezuka?" he whispered.

"Never make me worried again. Do you get it, Shusuke?" Tezuka said then he kissed Fuji's lips.

"As you wish…" Fuji smiled to the kiss.

They broke apart after a few seconds. Fuji leaned back to his bed and saw Tezuka standing tall beside him.

"I'll get you a cup of tea, and after that, you'll be scolded," he said.

"What for?" Fuji said. "I didn't lie when I said that I was sick."

"Yes, you didn't lie, but still, you'll get a punishment for not telling me that you're this sick and making me worried beyond what you can imagine." Tezuka said before he went out from the room. Fuji stared at his back in disbelief. Why did he get himself scolded just because of that?

Thinking that he could come to no good explanation for that, Fuji just cuddled himself deeper in the warm blankets on his bed. Really, sometimes he just couldn't understand his boyfriend.

Several sounds coming from the kitchen almost made him to jolt upwards.

"Tezuka?" he called.

"It's nothing, I just drop something, you don't have to be worry," Tezuka's voice came from the kitchen.

"But I heard…" Fuji said, trying to get up.

"I said it's nothing, Shusuke, don't come!" said Tezuka. "You just have to rest well, if you don't do that I'll multiple your punishment and I really mean it!"

Fuji frowned but he followed what Tezuka had said. He fell back to his bed and sighed.

"My boyfriend is such a stupid guy…"

- the end –

(A/N : man, that's long… so could you give us some reviews? We have prepared some spaces for rotten vegs and fruits too, but we have some problems here… should we put tomatoes in the vegs category or in the fruits instead? Blah… not want to think about that… just, if you want to throw rotten vegs or fruits… don't throw tomatoes, OK? (smiles) and thank you to our loyal reviewers… we love you so much!)


End file.
